Bloopers!
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: Ever wonder what we, the Titans cast, do on and off set? Well, it just so happnes that we left a camera on everywhere, and captured all those juicy bits you can only see here!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I read TTCyclone's Teen Titans Bloopers. I don't know the names of the shows, but I'll tell you what happens!!

**Trouble in Tokyo**

Robin: well…uh…um…dude, what's my line?!!

Starfire: YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KISS ME!!! YOU DO NOT HAVE A LINE!!!

Mischievia: *snicker*. (Mischievia is me BTW)

Robin: hey! I'm under a lot of stress okay!?

Mischievia: oh yeah, it's plenty stressful to have to kiss your secret crush…did I say that out loud?

Robin: *grrrr*

Mischievia: ooh…I wasn't supposed to say that was I?

Director: CUT!! (lets use Marc and Tony as directors, hm?)

**Backstage of Trouble in Tokyo**

Mischievia: GAH! DUDE!! HELP ME!!

Beast Boy: what? Why?

_Robin comes running into the room_

Mischievia: THAT'S WHY!!!

**Mad Mod**

Mod: alright, off to class. *taps cane on floor*

_Titans look around. _

Raven: isn't something supposed to happen?

Beast Boy: pretty sure.

Mod: grr. *taps* *taps* *tap* *finally throws it on the floor*

_Right when he starts walking a trap door opens up and he falls in it._

_Titans look over to Mischievia_

Mischievia: What? You know you wanted to do it *waves button around*

Beast Boy: *grabs button from her hand* hey, what's this button do?

All Titans: NO!!!!

**That one episode where they meet Aqualad**

_Sees Raven drooling_

Beast Boy: HEY!! Dude, back off, Raven's mine!! *steps in front of Raven*

Mischievia: uh…BB? She was acting.

_Aqualad, Robin, Cyborg, Speedy, Mischievia start laughing, along with the directors. _

Beast Boy: *blushing* um…pretend I said nothing.

Raven: what if I don't want to?

Marc: CUT!!

Tony: get a room will ya!?!

**The one where Blackfire shows up**

_Top of the Ferris wheel._

Starfire: I feel that we- *Robin kisses her*

Tony: CUT!!

Robin: what??

Marc: you weren't supposed to do that!!

Robin: says who? Nobody said anything about improvising. 

Mischievia: ha! He's got you beat!!

Tony: who wrote the contract?

Mischievia: We all know I did but what does… *walks over to Robin*

Mischievia: we never speak of this, agreed?

Robin: do I still get to kiss Star?

Mischievia: no…not until Tokyo

Robin: what?

Mischievia: uh…MAKEUP!!!

**Still the one when Blackfire shows up**

Goth dude: Life is meaningless. Wanna go talk about it?

Beast Boy: *steps in front of a VERY confused Raven* NO SHE DOES NOT!!! GO AWAY STALKER!!!

Marc and Tony: CUT!!

Mischievia: Um…I'm free *inches towards Goth dude*

Tony: no she isn't!! Tell him Marc!! *pushes Marc towards us*

**Still with Blackfire**

_Robin hanging onto the ship_

Robin: I won't let her get away.

Cyborg: *pops outta nowhere* SPIDERPIG, SPIDERPIG, DOES WHATEVER A SPIDERPIG DOES!!! CAN HE SWING FROM A WEB?? HE CAN'T HE'S A PIG!!!

Mischievia: *laughs her head off*

Marc: *sigh* cut.

Mischievia: BUT IT'S FUNNY!! Can't we keep it??

Robin: wait, did he just call me a pig??

Cyborg: O.O…BACK OFF DUDE I GOTTA ARM CANON!!!

**Still Blackfire…I have issues with this one huh?**

_Blackfire dances_

Mischievia: huh…

Blackfire: what?

Mischievia: your life is so lame…that you have to go and steal your sister's.

Tony: CUT!!

**Behind the scenes of Blackfire**

Mischievia: STAR YOUR SISTER'S TRYIN TO KILL ME!!!

Star: what else is the new?

Mischievia: Well…hm, good point…but help!!

Star: *sigh* you would think that you would stop provoking her a LONG time ago.

Mischievia: I know, right?

**The one where Terra turns into stone**

_BB puts the plaque at the end of the statue._

Mischievia: *walks up to the statue and shakes a can*

Terra: Mischievia, mon moo mit!!

Mischievia: *singing* Raven and BB be-long, do da, do da, they will be together, all the do da day. Gonna paint all night, gonna paint all day. Lalalalalala all the do da day. *Sprays Mischievia Is Awesome on the plaque*

**Backstage interview w/ Cyborg**

Interviewer: so, what's it like working with everyone?

Cyborg: are they gonna watch this?

Interviewer: probably not.

Cyborg: everybody's pretty crazy. Including the directors.

Marc: Ahem.

Tony: we're right here Cy.

Cyborg: O.O…BACK OFF I GOTTA ARM CANON!!

**The one where Star takes care of Silkie**

Silkie: *gurgle gurgle glub glub*

Starfire: it…is…cute?

Mischievia: it looks like it'd be slimy. I WANNA POKE IT!!!

Marc and Tony: CUT!!!

Tony: you know, we should probably get megaphones so our voices won't be hoarse anymore.

**Should I do more? PS THIS IS TOTALLY NOT A COPY OF TTCYCLONE'S TEEN TITANS' BLOOPERS!!!! It is MY version, just like she has hers. Back off flamers!! **


	2. Hehe funny

Okay, hi! It's ME, EM!!!! Cuz I'm awesome!! On with the blooper-ness!!

**Trouble in Tokyo**

_Dude keeps speaking Japanese_

Robin: Mischievia, are you getting this down?

Mischievia: *looks up* Oh…yeah…totally!!!

_Camera looks down at her paper, which is a drawing of a bunny._(you can see why I was cut from the movie, right?)

**That one when we first meet Slade as…Slade**

Slade: I am Slade.

Mischievia: YOU'RE A DORK!!!

Marc and Tony: *megaphone-ness* **CUT!!**

Mischievia: but he is a dork!! All guys are dorks!! Isn't that right girls?

Girls: eh…mostly.

Mischievia: Gee, thanks for backing me up.

Slade: YOU'RE THE DORK!!!

Robin: wow, way to stand up to a thirteen year old.

Mischievia: SHUT UP!!! I'M SEVENTEEN IN THE FIC!!!

**The One When Raven Is Tiny Raven**

Robin: how about a story to pass the time?

Tiny Raven: dude, I'm too old for this, and I _can_ walk!!!

Marc and Tony: **Cut!!**

**Backstage of the one I just did**

Raven: How can they mistake you for me?

Tiny Raven: Cuz I'm cute

Raven: I don't say 'cute' I'm not cute, I'm the daughter of stinkin' Trigon!!!

Mischievia: wow, she's got loads of motherly wisdom.

**Take two of the one I did just did**

Robin: How about a story to pas the time? *picks Raven up*

Robin:…I'm supposed to say something aren't I?

Marc: Cut.

Tony: DUDE!!!

**Take three**

Robin: how about a story to pass the time?

Raven: are you gonna mess this one up?

Robin: WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS YELL CUT AT HER!?!

Marc and Tony: CUZ SHE'S RAVEN!!! CUT!!!

**Backstage of the one with Terra turning into stone**

Raven: so, we're done with Terra?

Beast Boy: for now, yeah. Why?

Raven: I don't like her.

Beast Boy: why?

Raven: I just don't

Mischievia: CUZ SHE'S GOT A HE-UGE CRUSH ON YOU!!!

Raven: MISCHIEVIA!!

Mischievia: you scream cuz it's true. Oh CRUD!!! *runs away*

Raven: *runs after her with four eyes*

Cyborg: *comes into the room* What'd Mischievia do this time?

Mischievia: I TOLD THE TRUTH!!!

Raven: SHUT UP!!!

GIR: TACOS!!! (I'm GIR crazy)

Cyborg, Raven, BB, Mischievia: *stops and stares*

Mischievia: GIR!!! *hugs robot*

Beast Boy: back away slowly.


	3. Mother's Mae Eyes

I'm BA-ACK!!! Did ya miss me?...Really!?! GOOD!!

**

* * *

**

Trouble in Tokyo

Beast Boy: but it's the comic captlily *starts laughing at mistake*

**Take Two**

Beast Boy: but it's the comic capitol of the world!!

Everyone:…

Robin: who has the next line?

Glitter: ME!!

Beast Boy: who the heck are you?

Mischievia: well…she…I know her okay? Let's leave it at that.

Starfire: she is sparkly!!

Glitter: yep, I'm covered in gems.

Raven: did you get in an arts and crafts accident?

Glitter: I thought we were doing a movie!?

Mischievia: I'm in charge, since Marc and Tony are at home with TONS of home-work.

Everyone: YAY!!!!

Marc: WE HEARD THAT!!!

Everyone: *quieter* yay!!!

**The One With Aqualad**

Aqualad: okay, so…I…um…is Starfire acting or not?

Starfire: *drools*

Mischievia: I got it. *Whacks her*

Starfire: Thank you.

Mischievia anytime, Star…anytime…

Tony: **CUT!!!**

Mischievia: crud, he still has that megaphone.

Tony: **YEP!!!**

Mischievia: be right back…*walks off*

-In the distance- : no, Em! Don't! It's my best friend!...Beside you guys!! NO!!!!

Mischievia: *walks in with two megaphone pieces* Who wants to take a break and make s'mores?

Everyone: ME!!!!

**While Making S'mores…**

Slade: I CAN'T EAT THIS STUPID THING!!!!!

Robin: it helps if you take off your mask.

Mischievia: Then YOU take off YOUR mask.

Robin: but, it doesn't cover my mouth.

Mischievia: So? What does that have to do with anything? PEOPLES WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE RICHARD GRAYSON!!!!

Robin: HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?!?!?!

Mischievia: I have my resources.

Cyborg: like the Internet?

Mischievia: …no…

**The one with Thunder and Lightning**

Cyborg: why are we hiding?

Beast Boy: shhh-Wait, you can't be Cyborg!!!

Cyborg: I *snicker* can't?

Beast Boy: *snicker* no.

Cyborg: *snicker*

Beast Boy: *snicker*

Raven: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Mischievia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Mischievia: That is *giggle* my FAVORITE LINE EVER!!!!...Besides the waffle thing.

**Mother Mae Eye (this name I remember)**

Mother Mae Eye: Who wants more pie!?

Glitter: What kind of pie IS it?

Mischievia: is it chocolate?

Glitter: raspberry?

Mischievia: pecan?

Glitter: Blueberry?

Mischievia: banana?

Mother Mae Eye: Alright! Fine! I quit!!

Mischievia: that sure was easy!

Glitter: Yay! We saved the day!

Mischievia: now what about these guys? –looks at Titans-

Glitter: let's go figure it out over pizza!

Mischievia: ooh, you're smart!

Robin: GUYS!!

Glitter: technically, we're girls.

Mischievia: how DARE YOU mistake us for boys!!

Robin: I, it, I, no! I mean…just go get your pizza.

Mischievia and Glitter: okay!

**Backstage of Mother Mae Eye**

Starfire: YOU SAID I LOVE YOU TO MOTHER MAE EYE!!!

Robin: I WAS ACTING STARFIRE!!!

Starfire: SO??? YOU STILL SAID IT!!!

Robin: I LOVE YOU STARFIRE!!!!

Starfire: I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!

-they start making out-

-Mischievia, BB, and Cy walk in-

Cyborg: hey, guys…

Mischievia: -turns to look into the camera- *whispers* This is EXCELLENT BLACKMAIL!!!

Beast Boy: hm….

Mischievia: I know what you're thinking. XD

Beast Boy: yep. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick a certain fight with Raven.

* * *

LOLS!!! That was funny! Don't worry Clara, you'll come in next chapter!


	4. Never give me Taco Doritos XD

**In the first episode where we see the T-car**

Cyborg: really? How'd she handle on the curves, because you know I've been worried about that.

Mischievia: -smacks him-

Cyborg: WHAT THE HECK!?!

Mischievia: -innocently- what?

Cyborg: why'd you whack me?!?!

Mischievia: I didn't 'whack' you I SMACKed you. There IS a difference, you know.

Cyborg: there's gonna be a before and after difference with you.

Mischievia: Sorry, I don't wanna makeover.

Cyborg: GRRRRRRR

Bellaquist: Hey look! I'm in cartoon show! Hi mom!! –waves at camera-

Mischievia: Clara? Why are you in here?

Bellaquist: NO, I'm BELLAQUIST!!!

Robin: that sounds like a stomach medicine

Beast Boy: -in cheesy infomercial voice- And remember to take Bellaquist right after you eat those really spicy foods!!

Bellaquist and Mischievia: -whacks him-

Mischievia: THAT's a whack, Cyborg.

Cyborg: -playing along- You mean like this? –whacks BB-

Mischievia: No, like this –whacks him-

Cyborg: this? –whack-

Mischievia: THIS –whack-

Cyborg: this? –whack-

Mischievia: THIS CY THIS –whack-

Raven: like this? –whacks BB-

Beast Boy: ENOUGH ALREADY YOU ALL KNOW HOW TO WHACK PEOPLE OKAY??? YOU DO IT EVERY STINKIN' DAY!!!!!!

**Trouble in Tokyo**

Robin: Titans G-

A Italian voice: WAIT-A!!!

Bellaquist, Mischievia, Cyborg and BB: MARIO!!!!!!

Mario: Oops-a, I am-a in-a the wrong set-a!!! I am-a so sorry-a!!!

Mischievia: yeah, yeah, yeah, where's Yoshi?

Bellaquist: WE WANT YOSHI!!!!

Beast Boy: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE THESE PEOPLE KNOW HOW TO WHACK YOU!!!!!!

Yoshi: ball-gee!

Bellaquist and Mischievia: YOSHI YAY!!!!!!!!

Cyborg: -to Robin- What the heck did you put in their soda?

Robin: -looks at bottle- Um…I thought it was water to calm them down.

Raven: -grabs bottle- YOU IDIOT!!!! THIS ISN'T WATER!!!

Robin: well, what is it?

Raven: SUGAR!!!!!

Bellaquist: whoa, wait, we had sugar!?

Mischievia: AWESOME!!!!!!

Bellaquist and Mischievia: SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beast Boy: what have you done?

**

* * *

**

THEY MADE ME HAPPY THAT'S WHAT!!!!!


	5. Troubleon set?

**So SORRY! I got a new book! BTW, check out Mirrorkit and the Warriors if you've ever read a Warrior book! That's what I've kinda been doing…reading, not writing. **

**Trouble in Tokyo**

Robin (in that REALLY hot outfit): I am the eliminator!

Glitter: No, the eliminator is that weird robot thing that tries to kill Timmy Turner!

Mischievia: hey um…Glitter? Is Starfire okay? –looks at Star who is unconscious-

Glitter: I think she had an overdose

Mischievia and Robin: of what?

Glitter: Robin cuteness.

Mischievia:…-looks at Robin- -back at Glitter- Okay, yeah, you're right.

Marc and Tony: CUT!!

Tony: we don't wanna hear how 'cute' Robin is!!

Mischievia: well, maybe we do!

Glitter: YEAH! So take that director dudes!

Marc: -looks into camera- If you're watching this…you know my pain

Tony: Dude, stop talking to yourself and help me!!

Marc: you need help against _girls_?? (okay, he so isn't like that, but he says that when Taylor and I are about to kill Tony XD)

Tony: one, they have superpowers! Two, I can't hit a girl. Three, one of them is Em!!

Marc: …Later dude! –walks backstage-

**Backstage**

Marc: guys, come watch! Glitter and Em are about to kill Tony!

Beast Boy: Sweet!

Raven: this should be fun

Cyborg: Boo-yah!!

-Walks back to stage to find no Tony-

Beast Boy: hey, you said we were gonna watch the girls kill Tony!

Mischievia: um…yeah, we couldn't do that

Glitter: so we taped him to the wall!

-Tony is taped to the wall with duct tape on his mouth-

Mischievia: silence is golden, but duct tape is silver. XD

**SEND ME IDEAS!!!**


	6. Lightspeed

**I hate Flinx, but this one was just too funny! (Props go to Cassie Glitter!)**

Lightspeed:

_Jinx is holding a rose_

KF: Oh, screw the rose! –runs back and kisses Jinx-

Jinx: what was that?!

KF: I was improvising.

Jinx: 'Oh, screw the rose'! You call that 'improvising'?!

KF: yep!

Tony: uh, Marc, why haven't you yelled 'cut' yet?

Marc: cuz this is too funny to mess up!

-Mischievia: normally, I would hate Flinx, which I still do, but I gotta agree with you on this.

KF: ya know, normally most girls would be happy a guy kissed her.

Jinx: really?

KF: yep.

Jinx: what about thorns? –holds up rose-

KF:…BACK OFF CYBORG'S GOTTA ARM CANNON!!! –runs off-

Mischievia: hahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha

Marc: what?

Mischievia: it's a plastic rose

Lightspeed: (Cassie Glitter's)

Jinx: I wanna know who did this. I wanna find them and I wanna make them pay.  
Gizmo: Somebody has a boy friend!  
Mischievia: That's it!  
_She jumps on Jinx_  
Jinx: Help! Kid Flash! Glitter! Somebody!  
_Kid Flash and Glitter try dragging Mischievia off Jinx, but fail horribly._  
Glitter: This is not working. WE NEED SUPERMAN!  
Superman: Never fear Superman is here!  
Glitter: 1. that's not your line 2 WHY ARE YOU HERE?!  
Marc: Since this is probably over now, CUT!

Tony: -to Marc- I think Em needs that rabies shot now

Mischievia: SHUT UP TONY!!!

Lightspeed: (Glitter's)

See-more: He's heading for corridore 12. That's a dead end...  
_Kid Flash stops w/ a squeak!_  
Gizmo: End of the road snot brain!  
Kid Flash: You do realize I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects.  
_Starts vibrating but hits the wall instead of going through it._  
KF: OW!  
Hive Five: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Marc: hahahah. Okay okay CUT!!

Backstage of Lightspeed: (Mine)

Mischievia: BECAUSE SHE'S EVIL!!!

KF: whoa, wait, she is?!

Mischievia: -sighs- why do I like you?

KF: I dunno…whoa, wait, you like me?!

Mischievia: oh forget it, I'm gonna go crush on Aqualad. –walks off-

KF: whoa, wait a second!!! You're crushing on Aqualad too?!

Backstage of the haunted one (mine):

Mischievia and Glitter: BOO!!!!

Cyborg: YAH!!!! –jumps back-

Glitter: put em all together and what do ya got?

Mischievia and Glitter: BOO-YAH!!!!!

Cyborg: back off you evil ghosties!!!

Mischievia: -flips on light- Uh…Cy?

Glitter: we scared a dude with an arm cannon!

Mischievia: -shakes her head- that's sad.


	7. Holy Snot, I made another SWEET

****

Hey y'all! I'm back! And I'm booooooooredddddd. So…yeah. XP

* * *

(Backstage)

Mischievia: (to camera) om nom nom

Beast Boy: pfffft ahhhhh

Mischievia: gurgle, gluey gob

Beast Boy: gooo namala

Mischievia: (looks over at him) Manala?

Beast Boy: what?

Mischievia: what?

Beast Boy: what?

Mischievia: what?

Robin: (walks in the 'what' scene) We need some SERIOUS physiological help here.

**Interview with Raven:**

Interviewer: so…who's ya gotta crush on?

Raven: ? are you serious?

Interviewer: um…yeah?

Raven: -sighs- okay it's…

Interviewer: -leans closer-

Raven: …Cody Linely.

Beast Boy: (off Camera) WHAT THE HECK!?

Mischievia: AH IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!

Robin: (singing) as we know it!!

Cyborg: (singing) and I'm fine!

**Trouble in Tokyo: **

Audience: OMG!! We're chewing RAVEN gum?! Spit it out, spit it out!!

Raven: shut up…

**Calling All Titans:**

_While Argent is talking on the communicator, Mi, Cy, and BB walk into view_

Mischievia: SUGAR!!!

Argent: AHHHHHH!!! What the bloody he** do you think you're doing?!

Mischievia: I dunno, but these guys told me too.

BB: we did not!  
Mi: ya did too!

Cy: did not!

Mi: Did too!

Robin: did not!

Speedy: did too!

Starfire: did not!

Aqualad: did too!

Bee: Did not!

Mischievia: (to raven, Kidflash, and Red Star) you guys owe me five, ten and twenty.

Raven: And you say I wasn't smart to only bet five

Marc: (walks in and notices the fight) EM WHAT'D YOU DO!?!

Mi: (hides money behind back) nuthin'

**Date With Destiny:**

Kitten: Robbie-poo!

Mischievia, Glitter, Starfire, Bellaquist, Raven: (singing) Imma Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Made of plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair and take me anywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!

Moth King: C'mon Barbie let's go party!

Raven: uh…ew.

Kitten: DADDY!!!!

Moth King: sorry! It's just so dang catchy!

Robin: (walks on stage) we NEED HELP!!!

**X**

Starfire: (poking Robin)

Robin: OW!!! Star!!!

Starfire: what?

Robin: you poked me in the eye!!

Beast Boy and Cyborg: hahahahahahahaha!!

Mischievia: I'm gonna teach these guys something (to Glitter) Wanna help?

Glitter: Duh, this should be fun.

Raven: count me in

Starfire: I'M SORRY ROBIN!!!!

**Fear Itself:**

Cyborg: ooh, candy!!

Candy: prepare to be eaten yourself!

Cyborg: AH EVIL CANDY!!!!

Mischievia: Really?

_She sees the candy_

Mischievia: OMG EVIL CANDY RUN FOR YOUR PUNY WORTHLESS LIVES!!!!

Glitter: Candy?! OMG CANDY

_She starts eating the evil candy, then stops._

Beast Boy: what is it?

Glitter: Evil…candy…gives you…

Mischievia: yes?!

Glitter: tummy aches.

Mischievia: GLITTER!

Beast Boy: dang it, I wanted to say 'don't go towards the light.'

**

* * *

**

Well, that's it for now. I'm gonna update How To Annoy the Teen Titans, in a few days…my computer's like AHH and I'm like WHAT?! and Julie's like CEREAL!! Yeah….so…yeah.

**FAME!! I'm gonna live forever! I'm gonna fly! Baby remember my name! (lol, just a song, didn't see the movie)**


	8. I probably need a therapist

**Yeah, I know that I SHOULD be working on HTATT (How To Annoy The Teen Titans) but…yeah. Carry on!**

* * *

**Backstage interview w/ Robin**

Interviewer: so, Robin, tell us-

Robin: E=MC2 over pie and then divided by the square root of forty three.

Beast Boy: (Off Camera) OW!!

Mischievia: TOO MUCH MATH!!!

Robin: (smirking) I knew that would make them shut up.

Glitter: You twisted evil person!...Thanks! I've been wondering how to do that!

**Overdrive:**

Billy Numerous: Well butter my backside and call me a biscuit!

Mischievia: we don't really talk like that ya know.

Marc: yeah! Who the heck wrote this?!

Tony: (to BB) tell Em to stay away from my funeral.

Beast Boy: yeah, I think she was gonna stay away anyway.

Marc and Mi: TONY!!!!

Tony: dang it!! (runs off)

**Backstage of Apprentice Part 2**

Mischievia: I love this one!

Glitter: why? Because they get Robin to the good side again?

Mischievia: what? No! I love it when Raven spine kicks BB off the screen! Hi-ya!

_She kicks like Raven did, but accidentally kicks BB_

Beast Boy: MAAAAAHH!!!

Mischievia: *snort* s-sorry B-beast B-boy…HAHHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!

Beast Boy: not cool, dudet!

Cyborg: YOU GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!!! TWICE!!! BAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Raven: now this…this should say something

Beast Boy: shut up, Cyborg!!

Cyborg: Hey y'all!!! BB got his butt kicked by Raven AND Mi!!!

Glitter: and to think…children watch this…

**Apprentice part 2:**

Beast Boy: I think he could be a mutated zombie!

Mischievia: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Beast Boy: yes, yes, it's very scary.

Mischievia: what? No! Dude, you forgot!

Beast Boy: what?

Mischievia: today's Saturday!!

Beast Boy: what?! NO!!!

Mischievia: YES!!!

_Beast Boy runs off, right when Marc and Tony come in_

Tony: (grabs his shirt collar) whoa, dude, what's up?

Beast Boy: It's Saturday!!

Marc: and who told you this?

Beast Boy: Mischievia

Marc: (walks over to her) Em…

Mischievia: What? It's too easy!!

**Fear Itself:**

Beast Boy: no! Don't open the door! It's always behind the door!

_Cyborg opens the door_

Beast Boy: NOOO!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!

Raven: (picks up monkey) yes, 'death by monkey' is the most tragic case.

Tony: (to Marc) aren't they supposed to say something else?

Marc: probably…

Tony: CUT!!!

Cyborg, raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin: Oh COME ON!!!

**Homecoming Part 1:**

Mischievia: I hate this.

Glitter: hate what?

Mischievia: I hate THIS!!

Glitter: what, Mi, what?!

Mischievia: duh!! Are you blind!! I hate the Doom Patrol!!

Glitter: why?

Mischievia: I just do!

Beast Boy: same here.

Glitter: didn't you work with them?

Beast Boy: …yeah…

_Negative Man comes up behind BB, and only Mi and Glitter notice_

Mischievia: RUN BB RUN!!

Beast Boy: (unaware NM is behind him) Why? Are you gonna kick me again?

Mischievia: No…okay, maybe later. But run! (her and Glitter run off)

Negative Man: nice to see you again, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: (looks up) uh…hey…HEY GIRLS WAIT FOR ME!!!!

* * *

**Dude...I seriously LOVED it when Raven kicked BB off the screen, I actually did that to Dereck (I have full use of my right leg! Hooray!) and he like, SMACKED into the wall and then I ran off. I got grounded anyway, though...kinda after we went to the hospital...and after Dereck got that ten stiches in his head...our wall was brick...yeah...haha, good times, goood times. Anyway, R&R!!!!!!**


	9. BEWARE THE EVIL SHARPIE!

**Backstage:**

Mischievia: MWHAHAHAHA!!!!

Robin: What the heck is wrong with you?

Mi: *smiling evilly* because I got THIS!!! *holds out a black Sharpie*

Robin: ? And…?

Mi: *sigh* you do not see the true powers of the Sharpie!

Robin: and what IS the true power of the Sharpie?

_She yanks off the lid and makes his hair into a Mohawk_

Mi: See? I finally did one of them!!

Robin: HOLY SNOT!!! EVIL SHARPIE!!!! *runs off*

Mi: *looks down at the Sharpie* It's evil? How can an inanimate object be evil? And he says _I'm_ the crazy one! *puts lid back on Sharpie* c'mon Sharpie, let's go play!!!

**Forces Of Nature: (Sky and Hail are MY characters! Ash is my lil sister Julie's)**

Sky: whoa, Hail, this isn't ours!!

Ash: (and her four year old adorable-ness) no, Sky, what gave you that idea? *eye roll*

Hail: hey, isn't this the one where-

Lightning: And let everyone know—Thunder and Lighting were here!

Sky: oh yeah? Well the Hurricane sisters are here!

Marc: *looks over at Mischievia, who is busy drawing on BB* You have one jank mind.

Mi: *without looking up* Yeah, I know that, that's kinda what I'm putting all of this on here.

BB: And give me a top hat!

Everyone: ???

**X**:

_Red X is asleep on the couch_

Mischievia: *scoots over to him with Sharpie in her hand*

_She starts drawing little tiny hearts on his mask, along with a name_

Mischievia: *nod* *walks off* YO ROBIN!!! COME CHECK OUT RED X!!!!!

Robin: *sigh* Yes, Mi? *sees the hearts and _Starfire_ on his mask* WHAT THE FLIP!?!?

Red X: *snort* huh? What?

Robin: YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!

Red X: *totally unaware* Who? Mischievia?

Mi and Robin: *gag*

BB: *walks over to them* You really should go check in a mirror or a toaster or something *walks off*

Robin: *sees the Sharpie* AHHHH EVIL SHARPIE!!! *runs off*

Red X: what's on my mask?

Mi: uh…Imma go play with my Sharpie, kay? *walks off*

Red X: *shrug and lays back down*

**Go!** (backstage)

Raven: *snort*

Beast Boy: what?

Raven: Your mask is so stupid.

Mischievia: *walks in* I can fix it!

_Draws on his mask so that the ears are gone_

Beast Boy: AHHH!!! DUDE, CHICKS DIG THE EARS!!!!

*Mi and Raven exchange glances*

Raven: Whatever you say, Beast Boy…whatever you say.

Mi: *snort* c'mon, you _know _you like him.

Raven: I do not.

_Mischievia smiles and draws a circle on the wall_

Mi: B…R…B *walks through the circle*

_She comes back in with Affection_

Affection: OMG!!! BB!!! *runs over to him and hugs him*

Mi: see? Since Affection is part of Raven, Raven likes BB.

Raven: *stares at her*

Mi: What?

Raven: Either that Sharpie is evil or _you're_ evil.

Mi: *looks at the Sharpie, then back at her* hm. Cooool. Evil Sharpie! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

BB: hey, uh, how long is she gonna stay?

Raven: she's leaving soon

BB: oh…dang it.

**

* * *

**

BEWARE THE EVIL SHARPIE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!


	10. I ISH ALIVE! ALIVE!

**AHHHH so sorry I have not updated T_T anyway, continue!**

* * *

**Titans East**

Mas y Menos: Mas y Menos si cocemos!

Mi: uh...that's not a real word.

Mas: really?

Menos: oops. Tongue twister.

_=everyone stares at them=_

BB: YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH!?!?!?!?!

Mas: duh

Menos: how else could we read the script?

Robin: -runs past the screen- EVIL SHARPIES WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!

Mi: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Apprentice Part 1 (I think)**

Slade: and your friends will be very happy.

Robin: I won't let- wait, what?

Slade: wait, no, that...where's my script?!

Glitter: in the fire Mischievia set.

Slade, Robin, Marc, Tony: WHAT?!?!?! -runs to Mi's dressing room-

Mi: *O.C* HEY!!!!!!

_whacks them out of her room with a rubber chicken while wearing a purple bathrobe_

Mi: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!

Tony: MY EYES!!!!!

Mi: *_throws rubber chicken at him*_

Slade: Glitter said you set fire to my script

Marc: in the building

Mi: *arches eyebrow* really?

Robin, Slade, Marc, Tony: yeah.

Mi: where's my Sharpie?

Slade: *sheepishly hands her her Sharpie*

Mi: *arches eyebrow* why did you have my Sharpie?

Slade:...I wanted to be a princess.

Everyone: O.o

**Snowblind backstage**

Beast Boy: are you guys SURE this is FAKE?!?!

Mi: oh gosh I hope so.

Beast Boy: at least somebody cares.

Mi: what? no, I meant if you were wearing a dead you, that'd be freaky.

Glitter: what?

Mi: if he were wearing a dead animal, that's like a beacon for all animals to come and kill him.

Beast Boy: _*throws hat at wall*_ AHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!!

Red Star: _*picks up hat*_ thanks. Someone stole my old one.

Mi: I was helping you? Oh, right, I was!

**Crash**

Robin: A virus? Beast Boy, this is serious.

Raven: Seriously weird.

Cyborg: mm, who order this pizza?! It's cheese-tastic! Ooh...thirsty now.

_Cyborg runs off, but smacks into a wall_

Mi: did he just run into a wall?!

Glitter: Oh my gosh, I think so!

_they look at each other_

Both: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Cyborg: are you going to _help me up_?!?!

Both: *_exchange glances*_

Mi: uh...we're two girls...you're half heavy robot...you do the math.

Cyborg: grrrrrrr.

Both: AHHHHHH!!!!! _*runs off, but smacks into Marc*_

Marc, Mi, Glitter: OW!!!

**

* * *

**

Okay, time for the princess explanation. Lexi says "but Dereck's the prankster of the family...besides Em" and he says "Really?! Darn, I wanted to be a princess!"


	11. Nng!

**So sorry for not updating! I've been busy, I have to pack up my room and I burned my breakfast!! Yep, so, Happy Friday the Thirteenth!**

**

* * *

**

Spellbound:

Malchoir: (in book form) I don't think you're creepy.

Raven: HOLY CRUD A TALKING BOOK AHHH!!! –throws book out the window-

Robin: *O.C* OW!! WHAT THE HECK!!! AHHH MY HEAD'S BLEEDING!!!!

Mi: *O.C* How can a book make your head bleed?

Robin: when it has glass falling with it! AHHHHHHH!!!

Tony: **CUT!!**

**Bunny Raven…or how to make a Titanimal disappear**

Beast Boy: aw, a bunny. The last account of a bunny attack was, well, never.

Mi: What, are you on YouTube?

**Thing Change**

Beast Boy: hey Terra, I know I haven't visited you-

Mi: *pops up on screen* Well duh, since you're in love with Raven.

Glitter: You are aware that you two are just talking to yourselves, right?

Terra: *pops up behind where statue was supposed to be* RAAAAAARRRR!!!

Beast Boy: *screams* *faints*

Mi: DIE TERRA!!!!

Glitter: Oh my gosh….

Marc: Cut, I guess.

**Spellbound**

Robin: Don't worry, we'll-

A voice: *O.C* LET ME GO!!!

BB: *O.C* NO!! NOW, COOPERATE!!!

A voice: *O.C* AHHH HELP HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!!!!

BB: I am too!

A voice: Funny, it worked when I was five.

Mi: -to Marc- You just _had_ to have a Bring Your Sister To Work Day.

Julie: Really stupid, Marc.

Christy: -to him- yeah.

Marc: shut up.

J: -running past- LEMME ALONE!!!

BB: GET BACK HERE J!!!  
J: NO AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!

Robin: *O.o* what the fudge?

**Apprentice (Part 1) Backstage**

Julie: what kind of a name is 'Slade' anyway?

Christy: Maybe 'Blade' is his brother! I mean, Blade is much more scarier than 'Slade'.

Mi: Maybe Slade's an escaped criminal from Gotham, come to haunt Robin!

J: GUYS!! Stop saying 'Slade'!! Every time you say 'Slade' Robin looks like he's having an aneurism!

Robin: *twitch* nng!

Mi: duh, why do you think we're saying 'Slade'?!

Robin: *twitch* *curls up in a corner* Go to my happy place, go to my happy place.

Slade: hey Robin-

Robin: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs off*

Slade: What's with him? I just wanted to ask if he put out the fire Mischievia set with her muffin tops.

Mi: One time, Slade, ONE TIME!!!

Taylor: *O.C* -singing- Lemme tell ya one time!

Tony: *O.C* NOW YOU KNOW WHY I SCREAMED 'NOOOOOOOO!!!'!!!!

**(A/N: I really did burn my muffins tops in the microwave this morning. Now the house smells like burnt choco chip muffins)**

**Revved Up**

Cyborg: -swatting away the pit crew- What the heck are these things?!

Mi: *pops up* They look like the nerd candy!

Marc and Tony: **CUT!!!!!**

**Backstage Interview With Kyd Wykkyd**

Interviewer: So, Kyd, can I call ya Kyd?

Kyd Wykkyd: …

Interviewer: Great! Now, what do you think of the show?

Kyd Wykkyd: …

Interviewer: Really? You have a crush on Starfire?

Kyd Wykkyd: -arches eyebrow-

Interviewer: AND Raven?!

Kyd Wykkyd: -eye roll-

Interviewer: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Beast Boy and Robin are going to give you guilt.

Mi: *O.C* HE DOESN'T TALK YOU IDIOT!!!

Interviewer: AND BEE?!

Everyone: Oh just SHUT UP!!!

**

* * *

**

Oh my gosh, I'm crazy.

**Revved Up: I seriously thought those things were the nerds candy!**

**Apprentice (Part 1) : I always thought Robin would twitch whenever somebody said 'Slade' too much!**

**Christy: She's Marc's little sister. Way sweeter than Marc. –shoe comes flying at my head- **

**Taylor: the reason she's not in here full time is because she'd squeal everytime she saw Speedy. She's Tony's twin. They look nothing alike, though.**

**J: she's BB's lil sis in Chatrooms and Siblings.**

**That's kinda it! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. A New Director and People Going Emo

**I am so sorry about ohhhhhh sooooooo sllllllooooooowwwwww Updations. :( I'm also sorry if this kinda sucks. -shrug-**

**

* * *

**

Spellbound (backstage)

Raven: -reading book-

Beast Boy: -sees the cover of the book- hmmmmm.

Robin: What are you 'hmmmmmm'ing about?

Beast Boy: you'll see.

_A while later, this happened!_

Frog: ribbit

Raven: -looks up from her book- Really, Beast Boy? And I'm reading _I'd Tell You I'd Love You But Then I'd Have To Kill You_. Not 'The Frog Prince'.

Frog: -changes into Beast Boy- Dang it. Thought it'd work.

Mi: I thought it would too =T.T=

**Trouble in Tokyo**

Starfire: couldn't we, for a moment, be something...more?

Robin: we're heroes, Starfire. We can't be more.

_Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Mi pop in_

Cyborg: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!!

Raven: KISS HER OR WE'LL PUSH YOU OFF THIS SKYSCRAPER THING!!!

Robin: OOC much?

Mi: What's OOC is how Star's going all Emo and Goth-ish right behind you

Beast Boy: What's OOC is how we know what OOC is. Also, how I'm explaining this calmly.

Cyborg: what's also OOC is how neither Marc or Tony are saying 'CUT'.

Mi: They're moving away =T.T= So...J's the director from now on!

Beast Boy: Um...where is she?

Mi: ...Darn it! I lost her!

J: -sigh- cut, I guess.

Mi: -starts crying- IT'S NOT THE SAME!!!! WAAAAAA!!!

Everyone: O.o

**Backstage **

Mi: -in a corner rocking back and forth-

Robin: -pops in- HA!!! I GOT YOUR _**SHARPIE**!!!!_

Mi: -looks up- Life has no meaning

BB: Wow, she's gone totally Emo or something.

Raven: YES!!! ANOTHER ONE!!!

BB and Robin: O.o

Raven: Did I say that outloud?? WHOOPS!! Carry on!! -runs off-

Cyborg: hey, ya know what I figured out???

Robin: What?

Cyborg: that, even though she picks on Marc the whole stinkin day, she-

Mi: ROBIN, GIMME BACK MY SHARPIE!!

Robin: oh crud! -runs off-

BB: Bounce back!

Raven: You mean she's not Emo anymore??

Mi: I never was Emo. I was just really really really bored.

**Interview with Jericho:**

Interviewer (let us name them Carol): So, Jericho, how's life?

Jericho: ....

Carol: oh no! Jericho, no! It's not worth ending your life over!!

Jericho: -blinks back, as if shocked-

Carol: Kole really hurt you didn't she?

Jericho: -arches eyebrow-

Carol: oh, Jericho, I understand. She broke up with you because of your feelings for Mischievia.

Mi: WHAT?!??!?!?! THAT'S NOT RIGHT YOU DING-BAT!!!!

Carol: Why thank you! I used conditioner!

Jericho: -frowns and holds up guitar threatingly-

Carol: You want to play me a love song? Oh Jericho, of course I'll marry you!

Mi: oh for the love of Batman.

Robin: I SHALL GET THEE MISCHIEVIA!!!!

Mi: What for??!

Carol: Where shall we honeymoon??

Jericho: -sighs silently and walks off-

Carol: I LOVE YOU TOO JERICHO!!!!

-Robin and Mi run past, knocking the camera over-

Speedy: -off camera- J!!! MI AND ROBIN BROKE THE CAMERA!!!

J: -off camera- Why should I care? Oh! Right! I'm the director! CUT!!!

**Lightspeed**

-Mammoth walks out of the store with a candy-bar-

Kidflash: -zooms in and takes it-

Mammoth: HEY!!! GIVE IT BACK YOU JERK-WAD!!!

J: CUT!!!

**-Take Two-**

-Mammoth walks out of the store with a candy bar, but before KF can come in, Robin does-

Robin: -singing off key- IMMA SINGLE LADY, IMMA SINGLE LADY, IMMA SINGLE LADY, NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!!

-BB, Cy, Speedy, and Aqualad pop in-

Boys mention above: Whoa-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

-Star, Mammoth, KF, Rae, Bee, Glitter and Mi stare at them-

Glitter: oh...my...gosh

Mi: They ruined that song for me...

Bee and Rae: THE INSANITY!!!!

Star: ...Wtfudge?

Kidflash: MY EARS!!! THEY ARE BLEEDING!!!!

Mammoth:...If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em! -singing- IMMA SINGLE LADY, IMMA SINGLE LADY, IMMA SINGLE LADY, NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!!

**Betrothed**

Robin: You're getting married?? To somebody you've never even met??

Star:...Why aren't you turning blue?

Bellquist: -jumps in- BECAUSE HE'S THE ALMIGHTY AND POWERFUL ROOOOOBBBIIIIIIIN!!!!!

Mi: Wow, Clara, just...wow.

Glitter: FANFICTION BUDDIES, UNITE!!!!

Mi, Bellaquist: O.o

**Date With Destiny (backstage)**

Mi: Ya know what I just thought of?

Speedy: -playing checkers with Glitter- No, what?

Mi: Robin could've called you in, you could've temporarly dyed your hair and spiked it, then go on the date with Kitten. It would've worked! I can't tell you guys apart aside from the hair!

Speedy: -perks up- I could've gone on a date with Kitten? Sweet!

Glitter: Excuse me?!

J: -walks past- Idiot, Glitter likes you!

Cyborg: Duh

Speedy: -looks over at Glitter, who has a chunk of gem in her hand- Oh crud. -takes off, Glitter at his heels-

Glitter: GET BACK HERE, YOU GLORBAG!!!

Mi, Cy, BB: oooooh you're in troooouuuuble.

J: -looks over at them- ...Why do I hang out with you?

BB: Because you're related to me.

Cyborg: because I don't destroy things as much as the others

Mi: no idea, really.

**

* * *

**

TA-DA!!! And, yes, Marc, Tony and Taylor are moving away. T.T I IS SAD!!! Review would make me feel better!


	13. Ruining Your Favorite Songs, 1 by 1

**Cool songs that your favorite Teen Titans characters ruin! ^-^ **

**

* * *

**

Before Getting Ready For The Show...

Robin: Hey, Beast Boy, I have a great idea.

Beast Boy: Is it like the time we tried to see who could hold their breathe under water the longest while being chained down with the intern?

Robin: I told you, I didn't know Dale didn't have superpowers. I thought he could handle that!

Cyborg: What about the time you put radioactive waste on a burrito?

Robin: Yeah, but I fixed it!

Kidflash: What about the time you-

Robin: I fixed that too! Anyway, why don't all us guys randomly sing awesome songs during the taping of the shows and ruin them?! *smiles happily*

Aqualad: I don't kn-

Robin: YOU WILL DO IT AND LIKE IT, GOSH DARN IT OR SO HELP ME BATMAN!! *****

All the other guys: *O.O* Okay....

Robin: YAY!!

**Nevermore:**

Raven: *sucks up Dr. Light*

Beast Boy: -pops in, singing- Oh oh oh, it's magic. You know-ow-ow. Never believe it's not sooooooo!

Dr. Light: He scares me more than you.

J: CUT!! You are such an idiotic brother!

Beast Boy: But I'm _your_ idiotic brother! And Raven's idiotic boyfriend!

Cyborg: *sarcastic* Why Raven, why ever didn't you tell us?!

Kidflash: Because he's hiding her from Terra!

Mi: Gosh, I wish that would happen. That'd be an awesome episode.

Raven: MOVING ON!!

Robin: But we're having so much fun torturing you!

Raven: *grows another set of eyes* *in demonic voice* I SAID WE'RE MOVING ON!!!!

Everyone: *shrinks to chibis* Yes ma'am.

**Trouble in Tokyo:**

Robin: *leans in to kiss Starfire, but starts singing* Shala-la-la-la-la my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shala-la-la-la-la don't stop now, don't try to hide it hooooooow you wanna kiss the girl.

Starfire: *starts tearing up* You do not wish to kiss me?

J: CUT!! No Star, he's just being an idiot like all boys do.

Boys: We resent that.

Mi: Girls do it too guys.

BumbleBee: *mumbling* But we have to go through a lot more than you.

Lightning: Like what?

Girls: *sweatdrop*

**Mad Mod:**

Mad Mod: Off to class!

Cyborg: -starts singing- I don't wanna go to school every mornin', I don't wanna see my teacher's face again. Noooo. I don't wanna go to school.

Robin and Beast Boy: *singing high pitched* School, school, schoooool, school, school, school.

J: CUT!! What the heck?! Did somebody spike their water bottles this morning or what?!

Mi: I'm not sure we want to know.

**Sisters:**

Blackfire: *dances*

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy: *singing* Can you move it like this?!

Aqualad, Kidflash, Speedy: *singing high pitched* I can shake it like that!

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy: *singing* Can you move it like this?!

Aqualad, Kidflash, Speedy: *singing high pitched* I can shake it like that!!

J: CUT!! Ugh, somebody, please, just shoot me.

Mi: I love that show!*****

Raven: When will the idiocy end??

BumbleBee: for them...never.

Spirit (formerly known as Bellaquist): *shakes head* tsk, tsk, tsk. So sad.

**The End (Part 1):**

Raven: *smiles* Pancakes?

Robin: *singing* Do ya like waffles?

Cyborg, Beast Boy: *singing* Yeah we like waffles.

Robin: *singing* Do ya like pancakes?!

Cyborg, Beast Boy: *singing* Yeah, we like pancakes!

Robin: *singing* Do ya like French toast?!

Cyborg, BB: *singing* yeah we like French toast!

Cy, BB, Rob: *singing* Do-do-do-do-do can't wait to get enough-les!

J: *starts ripping up the script* Please, for the love of all that is holy, make this stop!

Mi: Don't lose faith, J. Maybe they'll get ran over by a truck!

Glitter: That'd make you feel nice, wouldn't it? Especially if Beast Boy got ran over.

Raven: *thinks about BB get ran over* *starts crying, then hides it* *smiles* I'll go get the car! *runs off*

Mi: we have a _CAR?!_ And nobody told me?!

Everyone: *sweatdrop* Yeah....

**Revved Up:**

Red X: *singing* Whoa greased lightning, blah blah blah blah-blaaaaah.

Rob, Cy, BB: *singing* Woo-ooo-ooo-ooo woo-hoo-oo.

J: CUT!! Ya know what? Forget dating. I'm going to die alone.

Mi: I'm with you.

Glitter: Same here. *mumbling* Considering he doesn't even know I like him.

Starfire: I will not. I have hope for Robin.

*Robin dances past the girls with a bucket on his foot and a tire around his head* *crash is heard*

Starfire: On second thought....

**Kole:**

Gnark: *picks up a stiff Kole*

Speedy: *singing* I'm just a girl, and you're just a boy, this is my heart, it's not a toy. So what's with you playin' with my mind?

J: Cut...*starts banging head on megaphone Tony left* Please, shoot me.

Tony: *jumps in the scene* Hey! That's my megaphone!

Mi: OH-EM-GEE!! TONY!! *glomps him* Did you bring Marc and or Taylor?!

Tony: You aren't the real Em, you just know who we are and have the same first name as her.

Mi: yeah, I know. She wasn't that creative that day.

Tony: *walks away*

J: ...I do not know _any_ of you people.

BB: But you ish meh babeh sishtah!

J: ...No...my name is Pedro...I'm from Chicago...I hate mushrooms...the end.

Robin: *gasp* Hiya Pedro! Say, what'd you do with J?? TELL ME YOU FOOL!!!

**Employee of the Month:**

Beast Boy: Eh, it's so shiny!

Kidflash: *singing* My shiny teeth and me!

Aqualad, Speedy: *singing* Shiny teeth, shiny teeth!

J: CUT!! Will this day ever end??

Raven: No, probably not.

**Crash:**

*Beast Boy sneaks into Cyborg's room*

Speedy: *singing* I can see the things you're doin', and you think that I'm naive.

J: CUT!! Okay, that's it, I quit! *storms off*

Beast Boy: *shakes his head* We lose more directors that way.

*Emilee (the real one) runs past them, going to reason with J*

Raven: You're busted.

Boys: *singing* BUSTED!!

* * *

**I made the boys seem like total idiots. Someday, I'll do the same for the girls. **

**1st *: Batman instead of...well...you know who *points up at sky***

**2nd *: It really is a show, though it might be rated as PG13. *shrug***

**I'm sorry I ruined your favorite songs guys, but I was bored!**

_Songs Used_

_1: Magic by Selena Gomez _**The one I have anyway.**

_2: Kiss the Girl by Sebastian and Ashley Tisdale_ **The first sentence, he sang it like Sebastian from _The Little Mermaid_ the second one, he sang like Ashley.**

_3: I Don't Wanna Go to School by the Naked Brothers Band_

_4: Move It Like This by Baha Men_

_5: Do Ya Like Waffles by Parry Gripp_

_6: Greased Lightning by _**=WILL EDIT ONCE I KNOW=** **I don't know the words, they talk too fast.**

_7: Dollhouse by Priscilla Renea_

_8: Shiny Teeth by Chip Skylark in Fairly Odd Parents. _**Butch Hartman owns that show, so does he own the song?**

_9: Busted by Candace and Vanessa in Phineas and Ferb._** BUSTED!!! lol, XP**

**Want songs ruined by the girls?! REVIEW IT AND I MIGHT!!! :D Also, sorry for not updating anything. I was too busy on deviantART. -_-U Guilt me, why doncha.**


	14. We Ruined More!

**Oh my gosh, guys, I can't believe all of you liked the last chapter! AND we're _this close_ to 100 reviews! *does happy dance* So, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Before the Show...:**

Raven: Girls, I figured out why the boys were acting crazy yesterday!

Bumble Bee: How'd you figure out?

Raven: I got it out of Beast Boy.

J: That shouldn't have been too hard.

Raven: What?

J: nothing, nothing.

Raven: Okay. Well, they decided that they were going to ruin songs and send the video tapes to AFV to make a quick buck.

Mi: OOH! I have a good idea!

Glitter: You _thought?!_

Mi: I know! It's a shock to me too! And I'm so proud of myself!

Kole: So what is it?

Mi: What's what?

Starfire: Your idea.

Mi: Idea? What idea?

Glitter, J, Raven, Bee: Mi!

Mi: Oh, _that_ idea! Okay so here's what we'll do....

**Outside J's Dressing Room:**

Kidflash: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Beast Boy: Yeah. J embarrasses herself on this here video tape, and we send it to AFV!

Kidflash: But you told Raven...

Beast Boy: That was just so she wouldn't figure me out.

KF: So, what am I doing here?

BB: Cyborg was working on the computer, Robin was trying to find Mi's "evil" Sharpie "of doom", and the others thought J would kill them.

KF: that still doesn't answer my question.

BB: Well you'll never find out, because I don't know the answer. C'mon! Let's go embarrass J! *opens door*

J: *unaware of BB and KF* *singing* He was a Skater Boy, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a super star, slammin' on his guitar, does your pretty face see what he's worth.

BB: Aw man, she can sing!

J: AHHH!! BEAST BOY!!

KF: DUDE!! YOU JUST GAVE US AWAY!!!

BB: AHHHH!!! *runs off*

KF: So...

J: *stares at him with her mouth open*

KF: Um...gotta go! *zooms off*

J: *picks up camera* ...It wasn't even on....

**Car Trouble:**

Cyborg: ...T-CAR!!!

*J nods as everything goes according to the script*

Kole: *pops in* *singing* I dug my key into the side of his pretty lil suped up four wheel drive, carved my name into his love seeeeeaaaaat. I took an aluminum slugger to both head lights, smashed a hole in all four tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

*Cyborg's face turns horrifed of the thought of that happening to his 'baby'*

J: CUT!!! KOLE!!

Kole: WHAT?!?!

J: That's not the right accent!

Kole: Ohhhhh.

*The Boys stare at J likes she's crazy*

Robin: But she's not even IN this episode! We don't meet her until season 5!

J: Your point?

**Spellbound:**

Raven: You changed it. He wasn't the wizard-he was a...No! *flung back by a second blast*

Bee: *pops in* *singing* You're just another picture to burn! Burn, burn, burn baby, burn. Just another picture to burn!

J: *laughing* Cut!

Cyborg: If we did that, you'd nag our ears off!

J: I'm not the devil, Cyborg.

BB: *mumbling* Could've fooled us. *thick, huge script comes flying at his head* Oww!

J: *O.C* I heard that!

**Trouble in Tokyo:**

Robin: Maybe a hero isn't all that I am. Maybe I could be...maybe we could be...

Starfire: Robin?

Robin: Starfire?

Starfire: *smiling* Stop talking.

*As they lean in to kiss, Glitter pops in*

Glitter: *singing* Starstruck, camera flashes, cover magazine. Whoa oh. Starstruck! Designer sunglasses, living the dream as a teen. Driving fancy cars, Hollywood boulevard, hear the crowd callin' your name. Starstruck! Prepare to get Starstruck! Yeah.

*Robin's eye is twitching, while Starfire is fuming*

Starfire: You are not even in this moving picture!

Glitter: Well then! *walks off set, still singing the song*

J: ...We should keep that. CAN WE KEEP THAT?!?!

Voice: *O.C* NO, WE CAN NOT!!!

J: Darn it!

Mi: *shaking her fist in the air* Confound you, cruel fate!

*Everyone stares at her*

Mi: What? Too much?

**Switched:**

Robin: *making kung fu noises as his puppet and Beast Boy's engage in battle*

Mi: *pops in, singing* Everybody is kung fu fighting. Your mind becomes as fast as lightning. Although the future is a little bit frightning, it's because the life that you're riding. You're a diamond in the rough, a brilliant hall of fame. You can be a work of art, if you just go all the way. *bows*

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg: *laughing* Nice one.

Mi: *smirks* Domo arigato.

Starfire: *flies in* *starts speaking Japanese*

Mi: Uhhhhhhhhhh......whaaaaaaaaaaat?

Starfire: *face palms*

J: Cut. Let's go find Mi a language tutor.

Mi: I'm not that bad!

Everyone: Yeah, you are.

Mi, Glitter: Well then!

**Teen Titans Opening Theme: (Everyone's singing, if not, then I'll say so)**

Starfire: When there's trouble you know who to caaaaaaaaaall.

Beast Boy: *talking* Ghostbusters!

Starfire: *talking* Huh?

Robin: From their tower they can see it alllllllllllll.

J: With their superpowers they uniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite.

Kidflash: *talking* Uh, wrong line.

J: *talking* Really? Are you sure?

Cyborg: He can fire a rocket from his shooooooooeeeeee, CUZ HE'S CYBORG!!!

Beast Boy: I will obey the traffic ruuuuuules.

Raven: *talking* You don't even have a CAR!!!

Beast Boy: *talking* SO?!?! I LOVE YOU!!

Raven: *talking* WHAT?!?!

Beast Boy: *talking* I said I love...tofu! Yeah, tofu, yeeeah.

Kole: da nunna nunna nunna nunna nunna nunna, BATMAN!!!

Robin: *talking* WHAT?!?!

J: Wishes are eeeeeendless. Teen Titans, GO!!

Mi: *talking* Is this the Japanese one or what?!

Glitter: Starstruck, camera flashes, living the dream as a teen.

Speedy: *in unknown accent* Fanceh cahs, Hollehwood Boulevahd, everehbodeh knows ya name.

Glitter: *talking* What the...?

Bee: Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing. Thanks for all the joy they're bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty, what would life be, without a song or dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me.

Mi: *talking* Seriously?! Is this the Japanese one?!

Cyborg: I told the witchdoctor I was in love with you. I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too and he said to oooh to the ee to the ooh ta ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang. Ooh ee, ohh ah ah, ting tang walla walla bing bang. YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!!!

Raven: Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra, ra ma ra ma-ma, Ga Ga, oo la la, bajava ramance. i want ya lovin' and I want ya revenge, you and me could write a bad romance.

Mi: *shrugs* I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined. I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned. Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words that could not find. Reaching for something in the distance, so cloe you can almost taste it, release your inhibitions. Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, today is when your book begins. The rest is still unwritten.

Aqualad: I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin', walkin' around on those what'ya call 'em? oh-feet. Flippin' your fins you don't get too far, legs are required for jumpin', dancin', strollin' along down a-What's that word again?-street.

Jericho: *shakes head sadly*

Kidflash: We've completely ruined this...BUT I DON'T CARE!!!

**

* * *

**

**...You will never be able to hear the TT Theme song again without thinking of this piece of shitake mushrooms. Inside joke between me and my mom and lil brother. He thought I said a bad word, I said nuh uh, he said yeah huh and my mom says "I'LL SAY IT!!" and we both froze and she said--with a straight face--SHITAKE!! We started laughing...**

_**Yes, songs were harmed in the making of this Bloopers...AND WE'RE SO PROUD!!!**_

_Songs Used:_

_1. Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne _**(This is a favorite song.)**

_2. Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood _**(Another Favorite!)**

_3. Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift _**(Yet another favorite....are you stalking me???)**

_4. Starstruck by Sterling Knight _**(Thank Cassie Glitter for this song permanately stuck into my brain)**

_5. Kung Fu Fighting by Cee Lo & Jack Black _

_6. Parts of the theme song when the Titans sang together_

_7. Part of Thank You For The Music by ABBA_

_8. part of Witchdoctor by Alvin and the Chipmunks_

_9. Party of Bad Romance by Lady GaGa _**(Does she sound like a chicken when she does that 'ra-ra' thing or do my ears need cleaning?)**

_10. Part of Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield _**(I love this song....)**

_11. Part of Part of Your World by ...Disney _**(Aqualad sang a Little Mermaid song! XD)**

**Sorry that I take this long to list all these songs and artists and stuff. One: I hate it when i really like I song and I can't figure out the name of it or the person who sang it. It drives me crazy. Two: I do NOT want to get sued here people. **

**Want more songs ruined? *singing* Request!!!**


	15. Yeah, It's Just Random Here

**It's 12:20 AM right now, and I just finished The Last Olympian. OH. MY. GODS. Beckendorf...and Silena...and Ethan...and Luke...and Percy...and Annabeth...and Grover...and Juniper...and Tyson...and NIIIIIICCOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico!!!!! *does fangirl scream**coughs* SO, sorry if this is a bit...PJO-ish....THE MOVIE SUCKED!!! *Cough* Ahem. Carry on. *mutters about stupid directors and actors who shouldn't be able to drive***

* * *

Beast Boy: *gasps loudly* OH MY GODS GUYS!!!

J: What?

Beast Boy: PERCY, ANNABETH, GROVER, URGGGGGGGG, GEORGE AND MARTHA!!!!!!

Bee: ...Translation?!

Mi: *screams* He's talking about Percy Jackson!!!!!

Glitter: Ahhh! He's an Olympian fan too!!!!

Beast Boy: CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?!?!

Raven: Besides the fact that you read a book without pictures? No, I can't.

Beast Boy: SHUT UP, DAUGHTER OF HECATE!!!!!

Raven: You're such a Demeter kid...no, on second thought you're a satyr. That'd make more sense.

Mi, Glitz, BB: *gapes*

BB: *faints*

Kidflash: *comes into the room* Hey guys we gotta...*notices BB* ...YOU FINALLY KILLED HIM!!!! THEN YOU'RE GOING TO GO AFTER SPEEDY, THEN ME!!!

J: We're sparing Aqualad and Jericho.

KF: Why?

Glitter: The first one because he's _nice_ and so Mi can get a boyfriend...

Mi: SHUT UP!!!

Glitter: ...The other one because...well...he doesn't talk...

J: Duh.

KF: You girls are so insensitive.

J: Bite me.

**Episode 257-494:**

Robin: I already told you, I don't have time for this!

Blond boater: Ah, don't chicken out now, mate. The world's watching Stunt Fest to see eye-popping stunts, and that's just what they're gonna get.

Robin: I'm not going to-

*Mi falls from the sky, Robin catches her*

Mi: *sheepishly* My bad.

Robin: *sets Mi on her feet* What the??

Mi: *looking at the floor of the boat* It's better if you not know. *shudders* I went into Hannah Montana. *grabs Robin's shirt* Don't watch it man, don't watch it!

Blond boater: Hey, is she gonna water skii too?

Mi: Pfft, water skiing? Watch how long I can hold my breath! *jumps out the side of the boat, still holding on*

*Robin watches as the blond boater looks in the water for Mi*

Robin: *sighs* she can breathe underwater, dude.

Blond boater: *disappointed* Oh.

Hannah Montana: *appears on the boat* *singing* You get the beeeeeesssst of my world.

Mi: *jumps out of the water* AHHHHAHAHA!!!! *runs around the boat*

HM: *gasp* Omg, Lilly, where are you going?!

Mi: MY NAME'S NOT LILLY!!!

HM: Oh right, it's Lola. *grabs Mi* C'mon Lola.

Emily Osment: Thank Batman. That girl just saved me.

Robin: ARGH!!!!

**Episode 257-494:**

Rebecca: Oh, Lance. I didn't mean to make you fall madly in love with me. But ever since Joaquim left with my evil half-sister-

Cyborg: Yo! I don't love you! My name's not Lance, and I just need to know if you've seen a fat guy in an overcoat!

Rebecca: Oh, Lance! *kisses him*

*Instead of Joaquim, Bee enters the room*

Bee: OH NO YOU DID NOT!!! *grabs Rebecca, pulling her away from Cy*

*J starts freaking out, since she forgot to tell Bee*

J: *jumps on set* No, Bee, wait!

Bee: *starts dragging Rebecca away*

J: AH!! I'm gonna get fired! Bee, wait, no!! Listen!

Bee: WHY SHOULD I!?!

BB: *off set* Whoa, she's really steamed.

*J tells Bee this is part of the show*

Bee: *eyes wide* Oh...*looks down at Rebecca* Oh...Oh, I'm sorry girl.

Rebecca: *nods* I understand.

CYborg: I don't get it.

*J groans, mumbling cut as she does so*

BB: *giggling* And people call ME an idiot! Wait...what?

**Episode 257-494:**

Beast Boy: Hak jun chant, hak jun chant

Mi: *off stage* DORKS!!!

J: OW!!

Robin: *sigh* What?

Kidflash: Well you did tell me to bite you!

J: I was joking!

KF: I have no sense of humor. Becuase I'm a VAMPIRE, DUDE!!!

Mi: *starts laughing*

Robin: *sigh* What? ...Again?

Mi: I can't imagine him hanging around with either Dracula or Seth Clearwater.

Bee: *gasp* Seth Clearwater?! WHERE?!

Kole: I want Edward! He's sparkley like me!

Argent: Jacob Black!

Hot Spot: *muttering* What's with girls and vampires and werewolves?

J: *rubs arm* It's the books. All girls like guys who are either fictional or taken.

BB: So what about you?

J: What about me what?

KF: Which fictionaly guy do you like?

J: *sigh* Percy Jackson. Whatever.

*BB, Mi, and Glitter stare at her*

Mi: You've read the PJO series?! And didn't tell us?!

BB: Forget that! You _READ_?!

J: CUT!!!!

*static appears as Control Freak runs by, Robin and Mi following him, all of them screaming something about a Sharpie*

**The Lost Episode:**

Punk Rocket: This one goes out to all my female fans-

Glitter: *starts laughing*

Punk Rocket: *lowers arm* What?

*Glitter is unable to speak because she's laughing*

Mi: *snicker* Um...kay...*giggle*

Sal (kid from school): *appears on set, staring at everyone creepily*

Me: *jumps out from behind curtain* What the heck, Sal?!

Sal: I wanted to freak people out!

Mi: *starts laughing* That's not creepy, that's funny! *joins Glitter on the ground, both laughing*

J: I think Kidflash gave me rabies or something, because this is kinda funny *starts laughing*

KF: HEY! I don't have rabies! ...I think...

BB: *singing* Oh I'm a gummy bear, yes I'm a gummy bear, oh I'm a movin', groovin', hyper, singin' gummy bear, oh ye-ah!

Mi: *stops laughing* I HATE THAT SONG!!!! *jumps up and runs off set, BB following still singing*

Hannah (girl from school): ...Em?

Me: Yeah?

Hannah: What's going on?

Me: Welllll....We're doing a show, Glitter started laughing, Sal showed up trying to freak people out which caused Mi to start laughing, BB started singing Mi's hated song, and she ran off with BB following her. And Sal's still trying to creep people out.

Hannah: *sighs* *grabs bottle of glue* Where do you want him?

Me: Perferrably, off set.

Control Freak: *pops up* Lu-ah-ha! I have the evil Sharpie!

*Mi and Robin tackle him, both trying to get the Sharpie*

Mi: Gimme back my Sharpie!

Robin: No! It could cause mass chaos!

Mi: ROBIN!! DON'T MAKE ME GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!

Robin: *gasp* No! Don't call Jessica!

Starfire: Who's Jessica?!

Mi: *grabs Sharpie* *holds it triumphantly up in the air* HA!! MY SHARPIE OF DOOM HAS RETURNED TO ME!!!! BWAHAHAA, BEWARE PUNY MORTALS, FOR THE POWER OF THE EVIL SHARPIE IS TOO MUCH FOR THEE!!!!

BB: *points at Mi* Zoe Nightshade! Or maybe...maybe...RACHEL!!!!!

Glitter: *still laughing* *tears streaming down her face* If-if I w-weren't made of g-gems, m-my side would b-be cut open f-f-from laughing t-t-too mu-ch!! HAHAHAHA!!!!

*Sal, Hannah and I are standing there, taking in the scene*

Hannah: ...Wanna go get some coffee?

Sal: ew, I hate coffee.

Me: Me too. How 'bout some pizza?

Sal, Hannah: Kay. *all three of us walk off*

**Interview with Mi:**

Carol (Interviewer): So, Mi, what's it like being in love with both Red X and Aqualad?

Mi: what?! I'm not "in love" with anybody!

Carol: *gasps* Don't you have to be married?!

Mi: To do what?

Carol: And you don't know who the father is?!

Mi: WHAT?! I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!

Carol: You shouldn't drink when you're pregnant, Mi. It's bad for the baby.

Mi: I'm NOT PREGNANT and I have NEVER drank ANYTHING in my LIFE that has alchohol in it!!!!

Carol: *gasp* You're not in love with Aqualad OR Red X?!

Mi: Exactly!

Carol: You're actually in love with Jericho?!

Mi: WHAT?! NO!!!

Carol: And I'm invited to the wedding?!

Mi: If there even WAS a wedding, which there isn't, you wouldn't be invited!

Carol: And I'm the Maid of Honor?! And the god-mother of the baby!? OH MI, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND TOO!!

Mi: *stands up* WHERE DO WE GET THESE RETARDED INTERVIEWERS!?!?

Carol: I even see a little bump! *rubs Mi's stomach* Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop, when the world caves, on your head you will drop.

Mi: *horrified and hurt* T-that's...not...HUMAN!!! *runs off*

Carol: AQUALAD'S THE FATHER?! I KNEW IT!!

**//////////////We're sorry for this interuption in your show, but Mi and Aqualad, Jericho and Red X are too busy killing the interviewer...darn it. Now we need bail AND another interviewer!! This has been your daily dose of VitaMeataVegaMin///////////////////**

**After the Interview:**

Mi: I'm not pregnant! *turns to Starfire* Do I look pregnant to you?

Starfire: *squeals* You are to have a bundle of the joy?!

Mi: No, no, no, I-

Starfire: We shall have the shower of the babies, and then we shall-

Robin: Uh, Star, Mi's not pregnant. Carol thought she was. But she's not.

Starfire: Please, tell me, how do you get the pregnant and why cannot Mi?

*everyone freezes*

Mi: *pats Robin on the shoulder* I'm leaving that up to you. *stands up, walks off*

Robin: Uhhhh...well...

Cosmo: *pops in, holding hand puppets* When a boy fairy and a girl fairy love each other _very much_-

J: What the...?

Cosmo: GIVE ME PHILLIP!! *tries tackling J*

J: WHO THE HECK IS PHILLIP?!?! *runs away from Cosmo*

Kole: *slids up in center of the screen, smiling at the camera with an idiotic look on her face* YOUNG DANNY PHANTOM, HE WAS JUST FOURTEEN WHEN HIS PARENTS BUILT A VERY STRANGE MACHINE, IT WAS DESIGNED TO VIEW A WORLD UNSEEN!!!

KF: *O.C* LOOK AT ME, I'M DANNY PHANTOM!!!

Glitter: *pops up next to Kole* Starstruck, camera flashes, cover of magazines, whoa-oh, Starstruck, designer sunglasses, living the dream as a teen!

Speedy: No I won't hes-i-tate, no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours. Mm-hm-mm!

Robin: NOW THAT SHE'S BACK IN THE ATMOSPHERE, DROPS OF JUPITER IN HER HAIR, HEY-EY-EY-EY!!!

Mi: *O.C* He's talking about Starfire!

_*******************************STATIC************************STATIC**********************STATIC*********************************_

**

* * *

**

**Well...that was random...right? Songs (in order) Danny Phantom theme song by Butch Hartman (I think), Starstruck by Sterling Knight, I'm Yours by Jason Mraz (which is playing now), and Drops of Jupiter by Train (FAVORITE SONG!!!)**


	16. ME NEEDY YOU HELP!

****

****

**WOO, I'M ALIVE!**

* * *

Backstage:

J: Have you guys ever felt that something really good was going to happen, then it doesn't?

Raven: That happened to me all the time, that's why I stopped wishing on stars.

Mi: What??

Raven: Nothing...

J: Oooookay. So, when will those idiots open the door?

Mi: Who cares? We're out here while they're in there. Who wants to get a soda?

Robin: *pounding on the door* GUYS!! I'M OUT HERE!! I'M NOT A GIRL!!!

Glitter: Well, you have a girl's name so-

Robin: SHUT UP!!

Glitter: MAKE ME!!

Mi: *singing loudly* BABY YOU'LL BE FAMOUS, CHASE YOU DOWN UNTIL YA LOVE ME, PAPA-PAPARAZZI!

*Everyone freezes and stares at Mi*

Mi: Wake up in the mornin' lookin' greener than Shrek-WHERE'S THAT DONKEY?! Sleepin' in a tub can really mess up ya neck.

Kole: Did...did you just sing the TiK ToK Parody?

Mi: *shrug* One way to get you guys to shut up.

**Switched:**

Starfire: Hello tiny wooden replica of Starfire!

Starfire Doll: SHUT THE HECK UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!

Starfire: That is rude!

Mi: uh...Star? the doll isn't supposed to talk.

Starfire Doll: Darn right I'm not supposed to talk! I'm supposed to be sleeping!

Mi: Star's right, you are rude!

SD: As if I care. Now where's my cappacino?!

Puppet King: *walks in with an apron and a plate of Starbucks cups*

J: Um...

Mi: Should...should we leave now?

J: *whispers* Yes.

**At My School...**

Me: GO AWAY!!

Annoying Kid: NYUH!!

Me: I SAID GOOOO!!!

*Everyone from the show falls out of my locker*

Raven: *underneath Aqualad and Beast Boy* Why can't you have a bigger locker?

AK: AHHHHHHH CANCELLED TV SHOW CHARACTERS!!!! *runs off*

Sydnie: Hey Em-WHOA! Are those the Teen Titans?! Dude, I so remember them!

Robin: What do you mean remember?

Me: Nothing! She means nothing!

Sydnie: I so mean something! Your shows never come on anymore.

Bee: WHAT?! AND WE'RE DOING ALL OF THESE BLOOPERS?!

Me: Err...stun gun time! *pulls out stun gun and-yeah I think you get it*

Sydnie: ...What was that for?

Me: Let's just say I don't want my evil Sharpie up my nose.

Sydnie: So we're just going to leave them here?

Me: The principal will probably kick them out. What I want to know is how they got in my locker.

Sydnie: *in mysterious voice* The world may never know.

Me: ooooookay.

**Back At The Studio As If Nothing Happened:**

J: So, um...let's continue with Switched.

BB: TWITCHES TOO!!!

J: ...I'm so glad you're hardly in this episode.

Mi: Glitz and I are never in any episodes!

J: Too bad.

Star(in Rae's bod): You must think of happy thoughts like bunnies and rainbows and-

Raven: Lions, tigers, and bears!?

Star: ...What?

Raven: ...Nothing...

Star: Um...yes...well...yes...

Raven: Yeah.

Star: Yes.

Raven: Yeah.

Star: Um...yes?

*J is whacking her head with a clipboard while the boys are silently laughing*

**Miss Congeniality: (What be they doing here oh-ho-ho?)**

Grace Hart: Don't take the crown, don't take the crown!

Cheryl: What? I can't hear you!

Glitter: SHE SAID DON'T TAKE THE

CROWN DUMMY!!

Mi: ISSA BOOOOOOMMMMMBBBBBBB!!!

Grace: Um...yeah...it is...?

J: You two! *walks towards Glitter and Mi*

Mi: HEEEELP US GRACIE LOU!!!

*J grabs the two and drags them off stage*

j: Sorry, they're just acting out.

Glitter: BYE SANDRA!!

Grace: *hangs head*

**

* * *

**

EPIC FAILURE!! Help me, my friends, help me with this.


	17. Because It's Thriller! Thriller Night!

********

Due to the fact that we watched a Michael Jackson video yesterday, I am on a MJ kick. So expect moonwalking, MJ songs, weird set places, and other things. And, also, I'll put some other things sent in by you later! :)

* * *

Firefighter: due to the fact that SOMEONE *looks at BB* burned down your set while filming, along with the equipment, you have to film on other sets with a camcorder.

BB: *shrugging* I thought it could use some paint, how was I supposed to know it was lighter fluid?

Raven: Because it said **Lighter Fluid** in big block letters on the can?!

BB: ...That would've helped...

Raven: And why would you light a fire near the drapes, anyway?!

J: So...who wants to tape it?

Mi: I WILL!! *snatches camcorder from firefighter's hand* sweet! I'm, like, totally geeking right now!

Cyborg: It's so fun, isn't it?!

Mi: Yeah!

Cyborg: Aw man, this doesn't have the zoom I wanted! And it doesn't have-MMPH!

Bee: *Hand over Cy's mouth* Shut up Sparky, and come on.

**"Remember the Time" Music Video Set:**

MJ: *runs into the room being chased by guards*

Raven: I don't know your husband! *runs in with MJ, guards following her too*

BB: I swear, I don't know your wife! *runs in with guards following, but runs into Raven*

MJ: *looks around at guards, smiling nervously*

BB: *hugging Raven* What're we gonna do, Rae?

Raven: First off, stop calling me Rae. Secondly, get off of me, we're filming. Thirdly, I'm sure that Michael here will help explain.

*MJ whirls around, dust falling to the ground where he was. Cat walks over as the dust swirls off into the wind*

BB: Why can't we do that?! *turns to Raven* Yeah, he'll help us ex-Raven? *looks to see Raven isn't there, but changing into black dust*

BB: Aw, come on, can everyone do that except me?! HEEEEEEEELPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Raven: *sighs and pulls BB into her cloak at the last second* Idiot.

BB: *happily* But I'm _your_ idiot!

"**Thriller" Music Video Set**

*Aqualad and Mi walks past a graveyard, mimicking Michael's and the girl's actions up ahead*

*Hand pops out of a grave, head following and staring at Mi and Aqualad*

Mi: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *points at heads popping up all over the graveyard*

Zombie 1: *stops in front of Aqualad and Mi, who are hugging and squeezing their eyes shut* Hey, you wanna go get some coffee or something? My throat's kinda parched from being down there for...*pauses as he turns over to his friend* Hey, Jim! How long was I down there?

Zombie 2: *coughs up dust* Six'y two yea's, Cane.

Zombie 1: *nods, but head falls off* *wanders as he searches for his head*

Mi: *faints from her fear of decapated zombies*

Aqualad: *stares around at the zombies as he tries not to let Mi hit her head on the sidewalk* Uhhhhh...s-sure?

Zombie 3: BRAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNSSSSS!!!!

Zombie 2: Darnni', Lea Ann! Ye've blown our cover!

Zombie 3: Not me fault, I blame tha creepy narrator.

**Inside a Subway Station:**

Glitter: Let me get this straight...you dressed up like "bad boys" *snickers* and want us to tape you dancing and singing to "Billie Jean"?

Speedy: *nods in a leather jacket, the same one on the other boys*

Glitter: ...J!? Where's the camera?!

J: I think Mi had it. *waves hand in front of Mi's still unconcious face*

Aqualad: *hands camcorder to Glitter* Here, I picked it up after she fainted.

Glitter: *squeals happily, then runs to go video tape the boys*

*The drum starts*

Cyborg: *singing* She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene

Speedy: *singing* I said I don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one?

BB: *singing* Who will dance on the floor, in the round.

KF: *singing* She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor, in the round.

Robin: *attemtpting moonwalk* *singing* She told me her name was Bille Jean. *trips over the other guys, resulting in a huge heap of limbs and torsoes*

Raven: *smirking* How'd that work out?

BB: *singing and out of the pile of limbs, since he changed into a fly and flew out* Librarian girl, you came and you changed my world!

Raven: *blinks as J and Bee struggle with him to keep his mouth shut, although they're giggling*

Bee: BB, you need to *giggle* You need t-to--

J: Shut up b-b-before y-your *giggle* secret's blown!

**At A Random Beach:**

Aqualad: *looks over at Speedy, who is wearing what looks like a bikini* Are you wearing a mankini?!

Speedy: *pouting into the sun with sunglasses on* If ya got it, _flaunt_ it!

Mi: *walking by with an icepack to her head* And you most certainly do _not_ got it.

Speedy: She's just jealous because I look _so hot_ right now.

Aqualad: *scooches closer to the shore* Umm...whatever...

**"Smooth Criminal" Music Video Set**

BB: *terribly moonwalks onto the center of the set, in front of Michael*

MJ: Hold up, hold up *smiles* I believe I have a challenger!

BB: *looks up* Hm? *realizes it's him* Oh, no, wait, I-

Terra: C'mon, BB! Now I can say I've dated a guy who got his butt kicked by Michael Jackson!

J: Uhhhhh, there's a flaw in tha-

BB: FOR THE UNICORNS!!

MJ: ...Alright then. *Smooth Criminal starts playing from the beginning* *Begins dancing*

MJ: *looks at BB once he's done*

BB: Umm...*starts doing the robot nervously*

*MJ arches an eyebrow at him*

Cyborg: *off-screen* DORK!!! ANYONE CAN DO THAT!!

Robin: *jumps in front of BB* VIVA LOS PANTELONES!!!

*everyone except him sweatdrops*

**A Random Park:**

Cyborg: Alright, y'all! Time for the Bar-be-que!

Robin: *singing* Gulp, gulp, drink some water!

Speedy: *singing* Gulp, gulp, drink some water!

Both: *singing* Cuz water's good for you, gulp, gulp, gulp!

*Both look toward Aqualad expectantly*

Aqualad: *annoyed* Shut up.

**Later at the Same Random Park:**

Beast Boy: *singing* In my head, I see you are the only one in my head-

Bee: Please, don't ruin a Jason DeRulo song for me!

Starfire: You have already ruined others for us, Friend!

Kole: So stop it!

Beast Boy: ...Okay...

Kole: Good!

Beast Boy: *singing* So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song, the butterflies fly away. Noddin' my head like yeah, movin' my hips like yeah. So I put my hands up, ya know I'm gonna be okay. Ye-ah-ah-ah, it's a party in the USAAAAAAAAA.

*Raven appears and smacks him with her giant book*

Raven: NO MORE MILEY!!! *disappears*

BB: Okay, okay, no Jason and no Miley...I get it.

Bee: *sighs* Finally.

BB: *singing* Why'd ya have to go and get things so complicated?! I see the way you're acting like you're somethin' else, it gets me so frustrated.

*Kole comes flying at him, Bee following*

**Same Random Park:**

Robin: Uhhh...Star?

Starfire: Yes, Friend Robin?

Robin: Can you...uh...can you stop drinking the mustard? We need it for the hot dogs.

Starfire: *sadly* Oh. Of course, Friend.

Speedy: Hey Starfire, I know what you can drink instead!

Starfire: You do?!

Speedy: Yep! *singing* Gulp, gulp, drink some water! Gulp, gulp, drink some water! Cause water's good for you, gulp, gulp, gulp!

Starfire: *annoyed* That is _not_ amusing.

Bee: *annoyed also* Try being on the same _team_ as him!

**

* * *

**

Sorry all, that's all I have time for!

**"Remember the Time" is by Michael Jackson (check it out on YouTube, but just a warning: his outfit makes him look slightly girlish.)**

**"Thriller" by Michael Jackson (The dance is _so_ funny when it's done by fourth grade band members!)**

**"Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson **

**The "mankini" thing is something I got off a deviantART.**

**"Smooth Criminal" is by Michael Jackson**

**"Water Song" is by *snicker* The Wiggles. I'm sorry, it just popped into my head!**

**"In My Head" by Jason DeRulo**

**"Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus (I hate her, but that song gets stuck in the head too and I thought someone wanted it for the song ruining chapter)**

**"Complicated" by Avril Lavigne**

**Send in your ideas NOW because the idea chapter is next!**


End file.
